Boss
by Bernie'sGirl99
Summary: A raid goes wrong and Colby gets injured. Don helps him recover. Slash Don/Colby


**Title**: Boss  
**Disclaimer**: CBS and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.  
**Pairing**: Colby/Don  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Slash... m/m pairing, Implied sex  
**Summary**: A raid goes wrong and Colby gets injured. Don cleans him up.  
**Author's Notes**: around 2150 words. Second story, so yer sorry if it's bad. I'm not really happy with it but if you liked it let me know.

'_Shit'_ thought Colby Granger, this had gone all wrong! It was supposed to be a simple warehouse raid, they certainly hadn't expected eight criminals to be sitting inside, and that's why Don Eppes had decided to take only Colby along.

'_Fuck'_ thought Colby '_Don was supposed to be the team leader, yeh great leadership, why hadn't he just asked David to come along. The idiot". _Colby's anger and resentment turned to guilt and worry as he heard a loud THUD... then a moan coming from next to him. He turned to see Don slide to the floor... he'd been thrown into the wall. Colby looked over and saw Don fighting to remain conscious. He was bigger, stronger and faster than Eppes and he supposed that was why he was doing a little better at holding his own. He'd taken down three guys and Don had taken two, which left another three of these crooks, the one Don was facing and the two that seemed focussed on him.

The guy in front of him was the biggest of the group but Colby was pretty sure he was the slowest and stupidest of them as well. The guy came in for a big right handed swing but Colby just pivoted of to the side, the guys fist crashed through the wall and Colby used this to his advantage, grabbing a brick he used it to knock the guy out. He turned to see Don up and fighting again, he was doing well for a guy who probably should be unconscious. He hadn't been paying attention, too busy watching Don, and he hadn't seen the third guy till it was too late. He felt the pain in his head and then everything went black.

---  
Shit it was like the boat all over again, they'd only just gotten Colby back...they couldn't lose him again, Don couldn't.

---  
Well what could he have done? Right, they'd followed procedure, acted according to information, it wasn't really his fault right? But no matter what he told himself, he was the reason Colby had been knocked unconscious. He Don Eppes had stuffed up. The medical examiner had given them both the all clear when Granger had eventually come back around.

"He needs to be watched though, he could slip into a comma if the knock is worse than expected" the Doc had informed Don, "Does he have any family or a partner who could do that for him?" The answers of course was no, Colby's family had moved to Australia and even if had a girlfriend Don didn't know her.

So that's why he'd taken Colby back to his apartment and that's why Colby was lying on his bed in only his boxer-briefs. Don had cleaned him up earlier. He'd striped off Colby's shoes, socks, pants and his bloody shirt. Don checked Colby's body for any injuries the doc may have missed, but fortunately found nothing but cuts and bruises. He fell back in his armchair and pulled of his own shoes watching Colby carefully. The younger man was starting to bruise in numerous places; his bottom lip was puffy and blood was dried on a cut in the middle, he had had a long cut on the inside of his left thigh and he had dried blood on his face and chest. Blood had stayed on places of Colby that had been too hard for Don to wash off, like the crevices of his muscles. _'God he is muscley'_ thought Don..._'shit... what am I thinking'_. Don jumped up and fled into the kitchen, where he started to clean himself up in an attempt to keep his mind of the agent lying in his bedroom. _'Keep your mind off Colby. Off Colby's hair, his eyes, his lips, mmmm, his chest, his... oh shit! Stop It Don!' _Don shook himself out of his train of thought and turned his attention to the TV.

---

Colby woke with a start, he jumped up and then groaned falling back on the bed, there was a sharp pain below his ribs on the side. He looked around again in panic, this wasn't his room and he was partially naked. _'Shit what happened'_, then the memories came flooding back to him fast; the warehouse, the fight, the guy knocking him unconscious and Don driving him back to his place. "Ahh, this must be Don's bedroom". He got up and put his jeans on; he left his shirt on the floor there was no point wearing it. It had large rips in it and was stained red from blood, blood that he wasn't sure was all his. He walked into Don's lounge room to see him lying on the couch with a beer in his hand. Don heard him come in and looked up.

"Awake? How do you feel?" Don asked, sitting up to check over Colby trying to see signs of injury.

"Sore" Colby replied truthfully.

"Yeh you look like shit" Don replied.

"Well ditto" Colby said as he saw that Don's face was also bruised and cut.

"Want a beer? There's some in the fridge" Don said pointing towards the kitchen.

Colby came back and sat on the couch next to Don, he was flicking the channels and ended up settling on a late night rugby game. They laughed, talked about work and sport and just about anything they could think of...until they ran out of thoughts, so they just watched the game.

"Ouch...did you see that tackle?" Colby asked, but Don just shrugged weirdly "Obviously not" said Colby running his hand threw his hair. Colby look over at Don to see him staring back, with an odd intensity stirring in his eyes. "Don?" Colby asked his voice deep but cracking slightly.

"Colby...I...You...don't worry" Don stuttered. Colby shrugged and turned to grab a beer from the table behind him.

"Shit" he sighed as he pulled the sore muscle in this right side.

---

"Colby....Let me look" Don protested, grabbing Colby's waist and turning him towards him.

"I'm fine" Colby said trying to struggle from Don's grip. Don pushed him back down into the couch and started feeling Colby's side.

"It's swollen and red, but I'd say it's just bruised, I'll garb some ice for you" Don said walking to the kitchen. He came back and dropped two bags of ice into Colby's lap. Colby placed them to his side, jerking a little from the cold. "No...Those two are for your head" Don said.

"What?" Colby asked a little confused.

"Ones for your eye and the other the back of your head...you got hit pretty bad; this one is for your side!" Don said holding a bag in his own hands.

"I can't hold three Don, only two hands" Colby countered waving his has as if to prove something.

"Yeh I got it" Don replied.

"Why don't you use it, you look almost as bad as me?" Colby asked.

"What do you think I was doing when you were asleep" he countered. Plus Don didn't think Colby could ever truly look bad.

Don sat back down, grabbed Colby's shoulder and put the ice to his side. Colby pressed the two ice bags to his head.

"This is sort of weird" Colby growled_. 'You have no idea'_ Don thought to himself, as he held the ice pack to Colby's side. _'This shouldn't be happening'_ Don told himself _'and I certainly shouldn't be enjoying this' _Don reminded himself as his hand had subconsciously slid down Colby's bare chest. He looked up to see Colby staring down at him with a confused expression.

"Don what are you...?" Colby started but was cut short when Don climbed up into. Don grabbed the base of Colby's neck and brought him forward to crash their lips together. Colby pulled back falling into the side of the couch, and then propping himself up on his shoulders. "Don, what the fuck, man?" he asked.

"I...arh...sorry Colby I ... I'm just a little drunk, sorry" Don said as Colby jumped up, headed for the door. "Colby please...stay...You still need to be watched man...your head...please I promise I won't do anything" Don begged.

Colby sat back down but a little closer to the edge of the couch and a little further away from Don than before. Don leaned over to grab the ice pack and saw Colby watching him carefully. Don quickly slung one arm around the back of Colby's neck. He rested his hand at the bottom of Colby's hair and pulled the younger man into himself. Bringing their lips together again; Colby was caught by surprise and opened his mouth to suck in air. Before Colby could pull away Don took advantage of his hesitation to gain access to Colby's mouth. He explored inside the younger man with his tongue. Don sucked Colby's lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it roughly.

Colby moaned involuntarily.

"Don you promised" Colby said in raspy voice.

"I lied" Don moaned into Colby's lips as he straddled the other man pushing him against the armrest.

"Don't please Don" said Colby struggling to talk with Dons lips attached to his neck "We can't, we work together...you're my boss" Nothing seemed to be working on Don, "and I'm not...I'm not..." Don had finally stopped.

"You're not what, Colby?" asked Don "Not gay?" Colby nodded unable to speak, Don's hand trailed down Colby's chest to the bulge in his jeans, he pressed his palm down into Colby's crutch. A low moan came from Colby's throat and he bucked his hips forward. "Of course you're not" Don said sarcastically "but I hate to break it to you Colby, but you might be a little bi".

---

Don was still straddling Colby, as the younger man's fingers dug deep into Don's back. Colby's nails were hard and that there was no doubt that Don would have another few bruises to add to the collective. Don was kissing; licking and biting his way down Colby's body, first from his lips to his jaw line and then down his neck to his collar bone. Don bit on it hard and sucked the spot.

"Oh god, Don" Colby moaned his voice laced slightly with pain. Don continued to lick down Colby's chest till he reached Colby's pants.

"I thought I already took these off you" Don whispered after he slid back up to Colby's ear.

"I'll bet you liked that" Colby chuckled as Don struggled with the pants "...and they look so good on me" laughed Colby.

"Mmhm...dam straight ... you drive me crazy whenever you wear these at work" Don moaned "...but ... now I reckon they look better off". Don undid Colby's buckle with one hand while, Colby claimed his mouth. Don slowly pulled off Colby's jeans, for the second time and Colby flipped him on his back, switching their positions. "Granger" Don growled.

"Just because you're my boss ... doesn't mean you're the boss of this...whatever this is" Colby growled into Don's ear. "Understand?" Colby asked, Don looked momentarily confused then flash a playfully smile with a small nod. Colby tore at Don's shirt ripping it over his head and threw it carelessly to the floor. He nipped a trail down Don's chest, licking in between his abs muscles. Colby ended back up on Don's throat where he sucked hard marking him. Colby unzipped Dons pants and ripped them down off his leg, bitting playfully on Dons inner thigh as he went.

"Bedroom" Don said as more of a statement then question.

"Uh-huh" Colby agreed rolling off the couch. As soon as they were inside Don's room Colby slammed him against a wall, picking right up where he left off. His hands found the inside of Don's boxer-briefs as he cupped his ass.

Don pushed him backwards and Colby fell as the back of his knees hit the bed, Don climbed up on top of him, but Colby flipped him over again. This time Don landed on his stomach. Colby straddled him, and Don could fell Colby's erection against his ass. Don bucked upwards slightly craving the friction. Colby pulled away whispering, "remember who is the boss here" into Don's ear.

"Oh...god Colby...please just fuck me" begged Don, and Colby was hardly one to disobey his boss's orders.

---  
Don woke with a warm, cuddly and naked with an asleep Colby Granger next to him.

"Shit" exclaimed a now sober Don, as memories of last night flashed back to him.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Colby who was apparently awake. Don sat silent for a minute thinking _'this is going to be complicated'_.

"No" Don finally replied as he saw relief wash over Colby's face. He pulled Colby into a hug and for the first time they kissed tenderly, lips greeting each other slowly.

"I should get knocked out more often" Colby chuckled "What do you reckon boss?"

"I agree" Don murmured nuzzling into Colby's neck.


End file.
